


Bedtime

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundercracker is left in charge of his younger brother, Skywarp for the night. Skywarp doesn't seem to understand to concept of "bedtime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

As the oldest out of his three brothers, it fell to Thundercracker to watch them while their Creators were out. Thundercracker took the responsibility well enough. Not that he had any choice in the matter. Nevertheless, he took his job seriously enough, even if his brothers ended up being more of a handful than they should be.

Thankfully, this time, he was only left with Skywarp. His other brother, Starscream, and the youngest of the trio, was off staying at a friend’s house. It only made his job mildly less stressful, considering Skywarp had a unique ability of teleportation. Coupled with a mischievous personality, Skywarp could be a handful just on his own.

Such as now, when Thundercracker had to chase him around the house in order to get him to go to recharge.

"C’mon, Warp, you know it’s your bedtime," said Thundercracker to the black sparkling, his hands on his hips. Skywarp’s fuel reserves were nearly empty, yet he still tried to teleport away. He huffed when it didn’t work.

"I don’t wanna. It’s not like any of our Creators are here now." Skywarp stuck his glossa out, crossing his arms petulantly. He hovered in the air in the center of the living area, the high ceiling creating a comfortable cubby for him to fly in.

Thundercracker shook his helm. “Skywarp, we go through this all the time. When our Creators aren’t here, I’m in charge. And I go by what our Creators tell me to do, and that means you go to bed now.”

Skywarp flipped himself upside down in the air, glaring at his brother on the floor. “You can’t make me.”

With a sigh, Thundercracker clicked on his thrusters until he was able to grab Skywarp around the waist. The younger Seeker released a small squeak and flailed, pounding on Thundercracker’s chest. Ever patient, Thundercracker calmly landed back on the floor and tried not to wince whenever Skywarp managed to hit an especially sensitive spot.

Thundercracker marched on to Skywarp’s room. Eventually during the journey, Skywarp resigned himself to his fate and hung limply in his brother’s arms. Thundercracker hid a smirk of victory.

He dropped Skywarp onto the berth unceremoniously. The purple Seeker huffed, pouting on his back in the center of the berth. Thundercracker chuckled.

"Good night, Skywarp."


End file.
